You'd Be There To Catch Me
by ebonynightwriter
Summary: You worry to much, even if I fell, I know you'd be there to catch me." She smiled. “Yeah, well you're just lucky I can stand to wait around for you to give trust speeches like this... Next time I'm going ahead without you...” IchiRuki One-Shot. .Fluff.


This is a small story I thought of while listening to the song 'To The End of Feelings II' from the Inuyasha soundtrack late in the night. It's a great song, which I thought set the mood of this fic. If you can, I would suggest the song while reading this!

The reason the story is one the side of the screen like this is because I wrote this on my Ipod while the idea was running through my head, I sent it by email to myself, and that's how it turned out.

Disclaimer: I did not own BLEACH. Otherwise, IchiRuki would be canon by now, and the Hueco Mundo arc would either be non-existent or more BA than what we have now. ^^

_**.:~.You Would Be There.~:.  
.:~.One-Shot.~:.  
.:~.By Toushi.~:.**_

_**.:~.~.~:.**_

She sat between two of the red poles that made the fence lining the  
schools rooftop. Her hands gripped there cold rusted metal as her feet  
dangled gently over the crowd of people leaving today's classes. She  
gave a light sigh as she gazed into the red orange sun.

"Hey." A voice came from behind. She turned her head slightly to meet  
the person who had come this way to get her. His orange hair seemed  
dull in this light as he hung his book bag over his right shoulder. He  
gave a sigh.

"What are you doing here? It's time to go..." He said approaching  
her. She looked out into the crowd below.

"Nothing, just thinking..." She replied, fumbling around with the  
railing. He placed his bag next to her and stretched his arms across  
the cool metal.

"Thinking huh? Odd spot to think..." He noted looking across the sky.

"I like high places, it's easier to collect thoughts..." She muttered,  
speaking into the sky. "Every ones leaving..." She said, looking below.  
He smirked, pushing from the rail.

"Of course, it's time to go... He grabbed his bag. Are you coming or  
wh-" he stopped in mid sentence, he stared as she stood on top of the thin  
rail, arms gently hanging from her sides. He froze, afraid to make any  
movements that might cause her to lose her balance.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He half yelled, his eyes locked on her  
the whole time. She gave a smirk as she continued to look into the  
setting sun.  
She looked down to him.

"What's with that face? You look like you've seen a ghost." She closed  
her eyes, swaying a bit. She heard him scuffle on the cement, and felt  
him place his hands tightly around her waist. She looked at him  
confusingly, placing a hand on her hip above his.

"What are you doing?" She asked, puzzled at his look of fear. He looked  
to her.

"You idiot! If I let go, you'll fall!" He shouted at her, his grip frim but still with hesitation as he held onto her small waist. She looked at  
him as if unamused.

"So? If I fall, I'll just land on the roof."

"What happens if you fall forward?" He smirked. She put a hand to her  
chin in the thought.

"I'd die." She said blatantly.

"Idiot! Don't say that like it's no big deal!" He looked at her  
nervously. She smiled.

"You worry too much..." She said looking down at his nervous face.

"If I ever fell..." She closed her eyes as she leaned from the rail. He  
let go of her waist, a slight gasp coming from his mouth as he rushed  
back.

She landed in his arms, opening her eyes, she looked at his determined  
face.

"...I know you'd be there to catch me." She said happily.

He looked at her, shocked for a moment. Neither of them moved. He finally  
came to his senses, setting her down. He smirked, turning from her.

"Yeah, well you're just lucky I can stand to wait around for you to  
give trust speeches like this... Next time I'm going ahead without  
you..." He grabbed his discarded bag. He fumbled as an extra weight was  
added to his back in a rather hard fashion. He sighed.

"Now what?" He asked turning his head to meet her face.

"Nothing, just thinking." She smiled, resting her elbow on his shoulder. He looked at her calm expression,  
somehow eased.

"Whatever, I'm too tired to bother with you right now..." He sighed,  
handing her his book bag so his could balance the weight. She put her  
arms over his neck, setting her forearm in his shoulders and draped  
the bag over his chest, still hanging on to it. She looked out as the red  
sun set among the cities tall buildings and trees. He gave a slight  
sigh as they exited the school gates.

"Let's go..."

**.:~.Fin.~:.**

Love it? Hate it? Something in the middle? Just don't care to read this? Hahaha! Too bad! Ya just did!

I am pleased with how this turned out, although I might subconsciously be taking the concept from a IchiRuki doujinshi I saw one time on Youtube, where Rukia stood above a busy road or highway on the railing and Ichigo place his hands on her hips to try and stop her. It was while ago, and I'm pretty sure the language was in Japanese, so I couldn't understand a thing... hehe... I'm not sure but I think they piggybacked home as well... O_o' Strange how that turned out. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, could you please tell me what is was or give me a link to it? Thanks! I'm pretty sure Rukia was OOC, but considering the situation in this fic, I'm happy with the outcome and don't really mind... Ichigo on the other hand I think I did a pretty good job writing, but you can never be sure! ^^'

[EDIT:] I have found the doujinshi! Here's a link to those wanting to see what it is! It's called 'Don't Say You Goodbyes' the scene I'm talking about up there is in the last 2-3 minutes of the video, but please be sure to watch the whole thing!

[LINK:] Get rid of the barracks '[ ]'  
[youtube].com/watch?v=cRJPgOF5xS8&feature=channel

Thanks to all who read this! I hope you enjoyed it and will consider reviewing! This is my first ever 'fluffy' sort of story... Usually I can't write the stuff, so I'd really appreciate a review to tell me how I did! Since I still don't think I have the knack for it yet... -.-

~Toushi


End file.
